


Shampoo Dream

by cuddlingmyfandoms



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, and sonic finds out, shadow sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlingmyfandoms/pseuds/cuddlingmyfandoms
Summary: Sonic’s brows furrowed, wondering if he was hearing right.No way, Sonic thought, mouth agape, staring at disbelief at the shower curtain, trying to whir his brain into processing what he’s just hearing right now.Sonic quickly clamped a hand over his mouth to suppress the bubbling laughter that’s about to spill out of his mouth and threatening to expose his presence in the room.He cannot believe this.This is absolutelyunreal.Shadow the Hedgehog can sing.





	Shampoo Dream

**Author's Note:**

> wow.....me posting a fic? wow...and for the sonic (especially sonadow) fandom too? damn.
> 
> okay this is my first fic for these boys and i just couldn't help myself considering i don't see fics where people address that shadow's VA sings !!!!!!!!!!!!!! i mean, sonic's VA sings too but its established that sonic sings alot, so i just wanted to see shadow do it too. and sonic finding out ;)))
> 
> also would like to thank the sonadow server for their response to this fic (loved it) and that made me decide to post this lil bad boy <3
> 
> hope everyone enjoys !!! x

Sonic pressed his face further into his pillow, not wanting to wake up just yet, but considering he’s shivering from head to toe, even with his blankets on, it’s gonna bother him unless he does something about it.

Groaning as he slowly rolled to face the other side, where his boyfriend was supposed to be, reaching out for him to cuddle the other, but ended up grasping the air instead. 

Eyes still closed, he furrowed his brows in frustration, deciding to aggressively pat his way to finding his boyfriend, as if he’s going to appear any second. When that didn’t work, he grumpily opened one eye, sleepily searching for the other occupant of the bed, and eventually realizing that, no, his stupid hedgehog of a boyfriend who should be cuddling him for warmth, wasn’t there.

Sonic groans again and covers his face with the blanket, annoyed at feeling very cold even with his thick blanket. His mind now slightly awake, his ears picked up a faint sound from across the room. 

Running water?

Oh.

Was Shadow showering?

 _Maybe that’s where he went_ , Sonic thought, slowly rolling to the other side again to face the door to his bathroom. Angrily pouting at the sight of the bathroom door, silently cursing it for being so tempting enough in the morning, that Shadow went for an early shower instead of just cuddling with him till they woke up.

Blearily looking at the clock on his bedside drawer, it read 10:05 AM, and Sonic concluded that, yeah okay, it might be better to wake up already. But that doesn’t mean he’ll like it.

Discarding his previous burrito blanket form, he slowly got off the bed and made his way towards the bathroom, wanting to at least have a splash to wake himself up. He slowly opened the door and was met with billowing steam coming from behind the shower curtain. The water was running on full blast, he noticed. He slightly smirked, the cogs in his brain, turning.

Does he plan to scare Shadow in the shower, even with the possibility of being punched in the face? 

Maybe?

Yes.

Yes, he will.

Not even bothering to listen to the logical voice in his head, he prepared himself to pounce, but then, his ear flicked as he noticed other sounds coming from the other side.  
Wha-?

_“That’s my everyday life in this distant land,  
Its a very pleasant and happy rampage,”_

Sonic’s brows furrowed, wondering if he was hearing right.

_“Some indifferent tears and ambiguous memories_  
_are calling out to me to visit the Wonderland._  
_"Yes or no?" I make a disinterested sigh._  
_My, how exceptional!”_

_No way_ , Sonic thought, mouth agape, staring at disbelief at the shower curtain, trying to whir his brain into processing what he’s just hearing right now.

_“Shampoo dream of an affluent upperclassman..._  
_I'll make sure you enjoy it, yeah..._  
_Shampoo dream of an affluent upperclassman..._  
_Yes, one kiss, two kisses…”_

Sonic quickly clamped a hand over his mouth to suppress the bubbling laughter that’s about to spill out of his mouth and threatening to expose his presence in the room. 

He cannot believe this. 

This is absolutely _unreal._

Shadow the Hedgehog can sing.

HE CAN SING.

And boy do those vocals can _get it._

And Sonic absolutely did not peg this genre would be Shadow’s type, but he sounds amazing. 

You would think a person like him with his deep, and gruff voice would somehow fit the rock genre but damn does he sound good like this. Sonic didn’t even notice he started to tap his feet and shake his hips to the song, eyes closed as he immersed himself with his boyfriend’s voice.

_“Shampoo dream of an affluent upperclassman..._  
_I'll make sure you become numb, yeah..._  
_Shampoo dream of an affluent upperclassman..._  
_Yes, three lies, four lies…”_

A hip bop there and a step to the left and right, and a bit of some soft humming, and he’s full on dancing in the bathroom, not caring if he even slip any moment now. 

This has never happened before, and he has never heard Shadow do this in the whole time they’ve been friends and the time they’ve been dating. He’ll be damned if he disturbs this now by slipping, making a ruckus, and possibly hitting his head on the wall because of his stupidity.

And because of him being _too_ immersed in Shadow’s singing, he barely noticed the shower water slowly shutting down, leaving a squeak when it’s lever was turned off, and the shower curtain being pulled aside to let the other hedgehog come out.

Slowly dancing to a full turn, he was about to sing along again when he realized he wasn’t hearing anything anymore. Not the water, nor Shadow’s voice for that matter, and with that, he’s suddenly afraid to open his eyes, already feeling Shadow’s presence in front of him, staring at him.

Sonic gulped, but opened his eyes nonetheless. 

A stoic stare is what greets him.

The blue blur breathed out a laugh, his hand quickly reaching for the back of his neck, rubbing it shyly, “Morning Shads.”

An eyebrow raise was the first reply he gets before Shadow says, “You look chipper in the morning.” He moved past him, while drying his quills. “You’re usually still dead at this time of the day.”

Sonic huffed, “Can’t believe you lost faith in me that easily, Shads.” He then followed the other out the bathroom and back in their bedroom.

“No, your habits are just really awful.”

“Consider this my character development?” Sonic replies with a coy smile.

Shadow chuckles, reaching up to flick Sonic on his forehead, “Keep this up for a month then maybe I’ll consider it.” 

“Is that a challenge?” Sonic smirks.

Shadow smirks as well, “A challenge I’m sure you’re going to lose to.”

“Oh you are _on_.” Sonic exclaims, putting his hands on his hips now.

The other just simply laughed, his fondness for the blue hedgehog seeping out of him for being so used to his antics. He walked towards their bed and sat down, looking up at Sonic, gesturing for him to come over.

Sonic smiled, hopping over and easily slotting himself between Shadow’s legs, hands resting on the other’s shoulders, before leaning down to get a little good morning kiss, when a hand covered his mouth.

Green eyes widened and stared at red ones with frustration.

“Brush your teeth first,” Shadow said, chuckling.

“Ugh, you are _so_ not getting kisses later,” Sonic whined before quickly rushing to the bathroom to brush his teeth away.

 _Oh I doubt that_ , Shadow thinks before wrapping his arms again around Sonic once he dashed back into position after his tooth session.

“Now, where were we?” Sonic asked innocently, tilting his head.

Shadow titled his head as well, feigning innocence, “I’m not quite sure, hedgehog. Perhaps you should jog my memory?” He then smiles.

“I don’t know, I clearly said there won’t be any kisses for you earlier, didn’t I?”

“Oh, that’s not a loss for me.”

“Rude!” Sonic exclaims, pinching Shadow’s cheek. “Absolutely rude, I can’t believe I’m dating you.”

“Well you said yes to dating me so you’re not exactly innocent here,” Shadow replies, stopping the other’s hand from doing any more pinching. 

Sonic let go, crossing his arms instead, “There is an immense regret I’m feeling right now.”

Shadow then quickly stood up slightly to give Sonic a quick peck before sitting back down.

“Regret anything yet?”

Sonic pretends to think, finger tapping his chin, and eyes looking up, then looked back down at the other, “Maybe~ If you give me another one.”

Shadow smirks, pulling Sonic down and giving him a big ol’ smooch.

When they both pulled away, Sonic smiled sweetly at him, “Maybe I don’t have regrets now.”

“Of course,” Shadow agrees teasingly, taking Sonic’s hands again and rubbing it with his thumbs.

They stayed like that for a bit before Sonic hummed in thought, catching Shadow’s attention. 

“You know, there’s something you failed to mention to me before,” he starts.

Shadow raised a brow at that, “Oh? And that is?”

“ _You_ ,” Sonic emphasized while pointing a finger at him, “didn’t tell me you could sing!”

Red eyes blinked at the accusation, his eyes crossing at the finger right in front of his nose, before looking back up at the other. 

Sonic withdrew his hand back and placed both of them on his hips again. Shadow moved to the right so Sonic could sit beside him, who did so, but then crossed his arms and pouted at him, looking at him with mock anger.

“It never occurred to me that it was something I should share about,” Shadow said.

“What?” Sonic uncrossed his arms and stared at Shadow, “How come?”

Shadow shrugs, “It never came up in conversation. Thought it wasn’t a big deal.”

Peach arms shoot up to grab at the other by the shoulders, shaking them in disbelief at this new found information, “Dude! That is the most bullshit reason ever, I would literally soak up any random information you would tell me out of the blue!”

Sheesh, his boyfriend really needs to open up more.

Thought to be honest, he’s not really bothered that he never found out about Shadow’s hidden talent but it’d be nice if he talked more about himself. Sonic never pushed any information out of him even when he’s pestering him with questions all the time, or when his curiosity just really wants to know. Sure he knows the most basic of things you would know about your friend or partner, but there’s still so many things he doesn’t know. But of course, he respects Shadow’s privacy enough to know that he’ll tell him when he wants to. And besides, any new information from Shadow is always a fun little moment between the two of them. Sonic, gasping and giddy about the new trivia, and Shadow fondly shaking his head at the blue blur’s excitement.

But still, he wants to know if Shadow even _knew_ how to sing from the moment he was created.

“Well, if you must know,” Shadow started, “I started to sing when I heard Maria do it.”

Sonic’s eyes widened. He shouldn't be surprised anymore with that little tidbit, considering most of what culture Shadow has learned, are either from his studies or being friends with Maria.

“It was a catchy tune she told me she heard from commercials that broadcasted at the time on Earth. I got curious enough and tried singing it as well, but I was horrible at it.”

Sonic snorts.

“You laugh but it’s true!”

Sonic keeps on giggling, shoulders shaking as he tries to control his laughter, “I’m sorry I’m just--wheeze--it’s just so funny imagining it. You? Being bad at something? This is the best day ever!”

“Keep that up and you’ll never hear the end of the story,” Shadow deadpans.

“Nooo,” Sonic whines, tugging on the other’s arm. “Don’t be a tease c’mon I wanna know more about baby Shadow!”

“ _Baby Shadow_ will kick you off the bed if you keep calling him that,” Shadow grunts, pinching Sonic’s arm.

Sonic yelped, hiding his pinched arm under the other one and pouted at his boyfriend, “Rude!”

“Hush, now where was I? Ah yes,” Shadow then continues his story. “Professor Gerald seemed to notice how Maria and I were quickly bonding over singing so made me learn some extensive lessons that he procured from quick research. Of course, I easily learned how to sing and soon, it became one of the few hobbies Maria and I would partake in whenever we were bored up on the Ark.”

“You just easily learned how to sing? Just like,” Sonic then raised his hand and snapped his fingers, “that?”

Shadow chuckles, “Well it took me a few more lessons, but yes, I _am_ a fast learner after all.”

“Nah, you just love to show off,” Sonic teases, bumping his shoulder with Shadow.

“Well, now you know,” Shadow concludes.

Sonic hummed, before inching closer to Shadow, giving him a fond look, “Can you sing something for me then?”

Shadow knew it was coming but it still gave him a bit of surprise. Turning to face the blue blur, he furrowed his brows in thought, thinking of a song. 

Then, he remembers one. A song they heard on one of their dates that was playing at the local diner they went to. Shadow smiles fondly at the memory before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, and began singing.

_“Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back”_

Sonic’s eyes widened. It’s one of their favorite songs! His smile began to grow.

_“They'll tear us apart_  
_If you give them the chance_  
_Don't sell your heart_  
_Don't say we're not meant to be_  
_Run, baby, run_  
_Forever we'll be_  
_You and me”_

He ends it there, opening his eyes and looks back up at Sonic, who was just beaming at him with so much joy he can’t contain.

Shadow let a small smile on his face before leaning close to give Sonic a chaste kiss. 

“Request, granted.”

Sonic breathily laughs, “Is that one of your favorite ones to sing?”

“Maybe,” the other smiles.

“It’s totally your favorite,” Sonic insists, giving Shadow a peck. “Got another one, Mr. DJ?”

Shadow hums, “Later after breakfast,” Giving another last kiss before he stood up, “C’mon, time to prepare some brunch.”

Instantly bouncing off the bed, Sonic rubbed his hands together, “Finally! I’m starving!”

And off they went to cook.

Later that day, they immersed themselves in a music filled day, where Sonic took out his acoustic guitar and accompanied Shadow’s vocals; even adding some backup vocals himself. And they both concluded that yeah, they’ll be _definitely_ adding this to one of their chill, bonding sessions around the house.

Gotta have a lil’ music in your life, so they say.


End file.
